


Late Night in the Office

by CatlynGunn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Interstellar side one shot, Irken Hybrid Character, Office Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Sualocin, basically i just wanted to write more smut of my beebs, because i can't help myself, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn
Summary: Sometimes Dek needs a little persuasion to come to bed.





	Late Night in the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sualocin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222458) by [CatlynGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynGunn/pseuds/CatlynGunn). 



> This is literally just Dek and Midge smut and I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also it's not really edited. Oops lmao

Working late nights was nothing  new for Captain Dek of Team Nebula.

In fact, nights he didn’t work late were more the exception than the rule. Being captain meant crafting plans, ensuring they had the needed supplies for everyone, keeping track of communications with allies. It was especially crucial now, when at any moment they could be in the middle of a war.

“You do know you’re only hal f I rken, right ? ”

Dek looked up, finding his mate in the doorway. It wasn’t uncommon for Midge to work late either, but since Addie’s birth it wasn’t as often , a nd as a doctor , there wasn’t much working she could do at home . Dek, on the other hand, found himself constantly surrounded by paper sketches, his tablet open to his notes, and his computer monitor glaring with his schematics in on e window and messages on the other.

“I just … I need to do something tonight,” Dek told her. His voice was low, mostly from being so fatigued. He checked the time in the bottom corner of his monitor ; w as it really already that late?

“My love, you need to rest,” Midge said, entering the office. Dek took a moment to notice that she was  wearing one of his t-shirts. It nearly swallowed her , falling to about mid-thigh. Her legs were bare, and he suddenly wondered if she was wearing anything underneath.

He suddenly realized that Midge had been speaking while he’d been staring at her legs. “I’m sorry, Stardust, what were you saying?”

Midge rose a brow at him, looking torn between annoyance and amusement. She made her way over to him, turning his swivel - chair to face her. She smiled.

“I was saying that you are only half Irken, my love,” she said. Her voice had come down and octave. Why did that make something in Dek’s gut tighten? “Which means you need sleep.”

“I know. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

Dek hadn’t expected Midge to lean in closer, for one of her hands land on his thigh and start to trail slowly upward.

“Perhaps you should reconsider that statement, Captain.”

Dek swallowed thickly. It wasn’t rare for Midge to initiate things, but it was uncommon for her to be so forward. Usually she just teased and enticed him until he made a move. But as he noticed Midge use her free hand to lower the armrests of his chair all the way down, he realized quickly that she was not waiting for him tonight.

“O-oh?”  w as all he could stumble out. Midge’s small hand was still sliding up his thigh, tracing along where his hip met his pelvis in a tantalizing manner. He could already feel his erection emerging from his body. He shivered at his mate ’ s warm breath on his neck.

“You see, Captain,” Midge murmured against his neck. “I’m the Queen of Lazuroth. As my mate , you are entitled to certain power and privilege s. But at the end of the day,” her soft lips brushed against his neck, followed by a sharp nip that made him gasp,  “Y ou do what I sa y. ”

Dek’s claws dug into the sides of the chair. He wanted to touch. To grab Midge by the hips and drag her into his lap. But at the same time, there was something about letting Midge have control, letting her take the lead. She did it so rarely, and every time he absolutely relished it.

Fuck, his pants were already horribly uncomfortable.

Midge pulled away, looking down for a moment before smirking devilishly up at Dek. Oh, she definitely noticed.

“Take off your pants,” she ordered, The almost primal tone made his skin tingle. “Not all the way, though. Just past your hips should be enough.”

Dek found it hard to catch his breath, lifting his hands from the sides of the chair to unbutton his pants. He ignored how his hands trembled slightly with anticipation. It was thrilling how Midge could do this to him.

“Good job,” Midge purred once he’d completed the task, his cock now exposed to the cool air. “You’re as good at taking orders as you are giving them. Was that part of how you became Captain?”

“You … y ou know how I became Captain- , ”  H e gave a choked gasp when her hand wrapped around his length, slowly starting to stroke up and down. “Midge … ”

“If you want more, Captai n, ” Midge said, her voice almost a growl, powerful and commanding.  “Y ou should start by using my proper titl e. ”  He was tempted to thrust up into her hand but something in that tone told him it was in his best interest not to.

He swore in Irken. Fuck, this woman was an actual goddess. And she was his. All his. His queen.

“My … m y apologies, My Queen,” he said hoarsely, stumbling over the words. “ I… I forgot myself.”

“Mmm. I suppose your apology is sufficient to let you off the hook. But … ”  H er hand on his  cock slowed down even more, but her strokes became the slightest bit more firm. “I’m not sure it’s enough for me to give you more.”

Dek swore again, this time unable to help how his hip bucked upward . “Then what … w hat would be enough, My Queen?”

There was a sharp bite to his neck. Fuck, that was going to bruise.

“B eg me for it ,” she ordered, her tone feral with desire.

All at once Dek’s entire body was on fire, his muscles becoming tight and desperate. It almost wasn’t fair how she could do this to him. He was putty in her hands when she was like this. He’d do anything for her, anyway, but right now … s he could ask him to crawl across broken glass and he’d do it with zero hesitation.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, My Queen…”

“Please , wha t, Captain?”

Dek struggled to catch his breath. God, she made it hard to concentrate on talking. “Please … I want you. I want to be inside you. Please, My Queen.”

The next movement was quick. Midge let go of his cock and was suddenly in his lap, straddling him. Her eyes may not have been glowing, but they burned right through him. That gaze owned him. Everything he was belonged to her in this moment. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Do you have any idea how satisfying it is to see you like this?” Midge murmured, shifting to position herself over Dek’s length. “I never thought I would like this. But seeing you, my big, strong mate, pleading for me- , ” the way she slurred her words was enough for Dek to know just how aroused she was. “God, De k… ”

Dek inhaled sharply as she began to lower herself. She did it faster than he had anticipate her to. She was so fucking hot and tight and goddamn perfect.

“Put your hands on my hips,” Midge told him once their hips connected, his cock buried deep inside her. He obeyed, letting his claws tickles her skin a little. She gave a tiny grunt of approval. She did like when he was rough with her.

Midge wasted no time in moving, raising her hips just a bit and coming back down, rolling her hips with the motion. She gasped loudly, grabbing onto Dek’s shoulders, repeating the motion. Dek grabbed Midge’s hips, groaning at the glorious feeling of Midge surrounding him, riding him. He thrust up into her, not thinking that he maybe was supposed to wait for instruction. However, Midge threw her head back with a high-pitched cry.  “Dek!”

Encouraged, he did it again, thrusting hard, building up a rhythm with the movement of Midge’s hips. He leaned forward and took advantage of her exposed neck, trailing his tongue along it and biting down. Midge clinged to him harder and moaned. She was practically bouncing on his dick at this point. She was getting close.

“I’m yours, My Queen,” he whispered in her ear. He smirked at how she gasped, how her body tightened just a little at his words. “All yours. Only yours. I’m … y ours to command.” the way she was squeezing him was making him lose it. “Midge,  fuck … ”

Those words accompanied by a particularly hard, desperate thrust appeared to be Midge’s undoing. Her nails dug into his shirt, his shoulders, and she threw her head back and cried out. Dek thrust harder into her, making her moans louder as she rode out her orgasm, bouncing nearly erratically. Fuck, the way she was gripping him was like she didn’t want to let go.

“ Fuck , ” he groaned, finishing deep inside her.

Midge collapsed, her head crashing onto his shoulder. Dek moved one of his hands upward, taking the moment to scratch her hair and scalp. She made a pleased noise, leaning up and kissing his jaw. He’d never admit to the chirping noise he made.

“Was all this so I would come to bed?” Dek asked after a moment of silence.

Midge snorted. “Did it work?”

Dek chuckled. “Well , I am officially too tired to work on this,” he replied.

Midge smiled leaning up and kissing his lips. “Good. Now, come to bed, Captain.”

Dek smiled back. “Of course, My Queen.”

  
  



End file.
